Unexpected
by fluffydragon1800
Summary: Underfell AU. Yeah I suck at summaries. But basically its where older female frisk falls down into the undergrounds and unexpectedly falls in love with the underfell Sans, who in turn is denying his own growing feelings of love towards her as well. Its all unexpected and all to sudden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 where am I

A/n: Okay ya'll can yell at me later about not updating on my other fanfiction but this one has been stuck in my head for days! Also because its something new and don't judge me on my weird pairings people just don't. It will only confuse you more. Anyway enjoy this new story And yes Frisk is female and an adult so no flaming please.

Disclaimer: I do not own undertale or any of its characters. Toby Fox you lucky bastard, but I still love ya for making the game.

Frisk didn't understand what happened, one minute she was hiking up Mt. Ebott. Only to wake up in some weird cavern. She looked up and she could see the sky, but she had to wonder what this place was. It was so dark, and she could barely see anything.

"Where am I? " She asked herself aloud.

Deciding that sitting here wasn't going to answer her question. Looking around again, she noticed she was sitting on a bed of golden flowers. But they looked loke they hadn't been taken care of in a long time. Frisk stood up and saw a path leading to the right. She followed it and saw what looked like a giant door frame with no door. Walking through she came to another lighted room and saw a yellow flower all by itself. She approached the flower and saw that it had a face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." He said looking up at Frisk with a sad and worried smile.

Frisk jumped back not expecting the flower to talk. When she looked closer she noticed the flower looked really beaten up. Like he had been stepped on alot.

"Frisk." She said getting closer again.

"You must be new around here." He said looking nervous and scared?

"Around here its kill or be killed. I don't know how much more I can take." Flowey said beginning to cry.

Frisk, filled with determination held out her hand to the flower and smiled.

"Then come with me." She said in a proud voice.

Flowey looked up at the young woman taken back but smiled back and nodded his head.

"Okay, thank you so much Frisk for sparing me." He said as he climbed up her arm to rest on Frisk's shoulder and lightly wrapped his roots around her left arm.

Nodding Frisk moved on with her new friend and they both traveled through the ruins and solved the puzzles and met with monster who wished them harm. But Frisk refused to fight them. Instead she spared them or simply ran away. By the time they reached a little house that looked worse for wear. Both Frisk and Flowey were exhausted and had scratch marks and tiny bruises on them. Frisk walked up to the door and knocked, while Flowey looked scared and tried hiding behind Frisk's Hair.

"Hello my child. You have met a terrible fate falling down into the ruins. I am Toriel. The Queen of the ruins." Said a tall goat lady in a black dress, and had bags under her eyes.

Frisk and Flowey had a bad feeling about this lady but asked to stay the night anyway. Toriel looked away nervously but nodded anyway.

"Of course my child." she said as she let them in.

After being let in Toriel tried making them eat snail pie and then having to fight Toriel in order to leave the ruins, which was actually Frisk just refusing to fight and Toriel crying and begging Frisk not to leave her alone. Frisk and Flowey were now on their way out of the ruins.

"Man that was close " Frisk said as she continued walking.

It was now snowing and neither had a jacket to keep warm from the cold, nor did they get any sleep. Flowy was worried about Frisk, because she had yet to get any sleep and was very low on hp. He was afraid if they didn't find shelter soon his friend would die. His thoughts were interrupted when both he and Frisk heard a branch break. Frisk frooze and Flowey looked up at her scared.

"Frisk, we should run. You don't have enough hp to keep going for much longer." He said as he crawled down her arm ready to defend his friend in anyway possible.

Frisk didn't get to respond, before she was lifted off the ground to come face to face with a skeleton that was about her height if not a little taller. (( Yes in this one frisk is a foot shorter than sans)) He had sharp teeth and one tooth was completely gold. And he had a black hoodie on and a red t- shirt and black shorts and black tennis shoes on. Frisk also noticed he only had one glowing red eye.

"Hey Kid, don't ya know how to greet you're commanding officer? " He asked glaring at Frisk.

Flowey tried to fight him off to no avail, only to be lifted in the air by sans magic. He was terrified of the skeleton but stood his ground.

"Let her go!" Flowey shouted.

"Or what? Ya gonna hurt me?" Sans asked smirking at the annoying flower.

"No! Don't hurt him! I know there's good in him." Frisk said looking at Flowey, had a look of evil in his eyes. Surly ready to kill the skeleton. Flowey looked at Frisk confused.

"But Frisk, he will kill you if I don't do something."

"There has to be another way." She said as she looked back at the glaring skeleton.

"I have a name Kiddo. Its Sans. And what makes you think im gonna be you're friend?" Sans asked throwing the girl down on the ground. He was abit shocked when the girl defended him instead of the stupid flower, but there was no way in hell he was gonna disappoint Papyrus again.

Looking down at the girl he noticed she wasn't really moving. He then got really nervous. 'Oh god did I kill her?' This was not good, drooping the flower he knealed down next to the unconscious girl and noticed she was still breathing.

"Hey kid, You're not s' posed to fall asleep while someone is about to kill ya." Sans said jabbing her in the arm. He leaned back when she opened her eyes.

"Where am I. " Frisk said sitting up slowly not noticing the skeleton right in front of her.

"You were in the middle of a fight till ya decided to take a nap." Sans said startling her and causing her to look around And find Flowey about to shoot bullets at the skeleton, Frisk quickly pushed him out of the way as the bullet flew past her face, barely missing her.

Sans was about to retaliate when he saw the bullet fly past the humans face, and the flower looking scared and guilty that he almost hit his friend. Why would the girl save him though? Why not let the bullet hit him? Sans asked the same questions to the girl known as Frisk.

"Because I believe there is good in you Sans." Frisk said smiling softly at the skeleton.

This took Sans back, and caused a bright red blush to appear. He looked away and growled.

"I already told ya kid. I ain't gonna be you're friend." He said, not really believing his own words anymore. Who was this girl and why would she care what happened to him? All these questions burned in his mind. But He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice of his brother. 'Oh god, Papyrus wos going to kill me for slacking off again.' Sans thought as he began to sweat. Without thinking He pushed the human and the flower into a nearby bush and ording them to keep their mouths shut.

Oooh what's going to happened next? Only one way to find out review and comment to let me know if you guys want more chapters. So till then my lovely readers.

Love Fluffydragon sensei 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Dangerous puzzles, and strangely pasta?

A/N Okay chapter two. Yay! I just hope everyone likes the story and will be patient with me on this. Thanks and enjoy. Also have a great New year's!

Disclaimer : As always I don't own anythin, but my name and this story.

Frisk's Prov

" _SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! YOU WERE SLACKING OFF AGAIN! "_ Said the taller skeleton running up to Sans and glaring at him.

"No I wasn't br- boss. I was looking for humans, I swear. " Sans said looking really nervous and beginning to sweat.

 _"YOU ARE SO WEAK SANS! YOU DISAPPOINT ME EVERYDAY!"_ The taller skeleton was now looming over the shorter one.

"Im sorry boss I promise I won't slack off anymore." Sans said not looking the other skeleton in the eyes.

"Frisk we should run while we can" Flowey whispered to me sounding just as nervous as I felt. I quickly put my hand over his mouth and shushed him to stay quiet. I had the feeling if the taller skeleton were to find us we really would be dead. I turned my attention back to the two skeletons.

 _" WHERE WOULD YOU BE IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS BEING SO STRICT WITH YOU ALL THE TIME?! "_ Said the skeleton known as Papyrus.

"Dead... " Sans said looking completely away from the taller of the two.

I looked on with sadness. 'He isn't weak'. Filled with determination I make the worst decision in the world. Putting Flowey down I tell him to remain silent as I run from the bush and stand infront of Sans with my arms blocking him.

"Sans is not weak! He is very strong. You would have to be blind not to see how strong he is!" I yelled at the skeleton infront of looked at me in surprise as I stood my ground despite being really tired and low on Hp.

"Kid, you idiot! I told ya to stay there." Sans said looking away.

 _"HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING MY PATHETIC BROTHER?! WELL IT MATTERS NOT, BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE YOU'RE SOUL!"_ Papyrus said getting right in my face.

"No! Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything wrong! " I heard Flowey shout, as he appeared infrowof me.

I quickly picked him up and put him on my shoulder. I couldn't allow my friend to be hurt because of me. I didn't realize a bone was being thrown at me till it nearly hit me in the head. I quickly dodged the attack but, fell to the ground. 'I don't have the energy to fight him right now.' I thought to myself as papyrus readied another attack.

"I don't want to fight you Papyrus! I can see that you are good too! Please stop!" I begged him as another bone was held over my head. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the worst.

No one's Prov

 _"I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU'RE PITY HUMAN PREPARE TO DIE NOW!"_ He said sending the flower flying right at the tiny humans body. Except it never hit her.

"That's enough! She obviously can't fight a proper battle right now! Killing her now would mean you're not strong enough to take on an opponent when their at max health!" Sans said, his left eye burning red hot and holding the bone in mid attack. Sans himself was terrified of what he just did. 'why did I save her? I could have just let Paps kill her.' He thought to himself.

 _"SANS! THIS IS WHERE YOU ARE WEAK! SHOWING MERCY, WHEN YOU SHOULD KILL YOU'RE OPPONENT BEFORE THEY HAVE THE ENERGY TO FIGHT BA-"_ He was cut off short.

"Im just repaying my debt! She saved my life now im saving her's! Even if it's from you!" Sans said now standing infront of the girl and flower as they stared at him in surprise.

"It's fine Sans I can handle it." Frisk said standing up on shaky feet.

"Shut up! Ya can barely stand, much less fight! If ya would have stayed in the bush and kept yer trap shut like I told ya to do. Then ya wouldn't be nearly dead." He said not looking at her. Instead he used his magic to lift her off the ground and set her in a tree.

 _"ENOUGH! FINE BROTHER IF THE HUMAN CAN GET PAST ALL MY PUZZLES. THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALLOW HER TO LIVE UNTIL ANOTHER DAY!"_ Papyrus said snapping his fingers and causing Frisk to land infront of him.

 _"DON'T DISSAPOINT ME HUMAN! THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE I AM GIVING YOU!. "_ He said as Frisk nodded her head and the taller skeleton walked away.

"Frisk, I don't think this is such a good idea." Flowey said looking nervously at the retreating skeleton.

"Don't worry I will be fine Flowey, I promise." She said smiling at her friend, before looking over at Sans who had his arms crossed and glaring at the two.

"Here kid eat this! And don't complain about the taste either. " He said handing her his only grease burger. Frisk took it and thanked him before eating it.

"Now I m only gonna say this once so listen up. Ya got it brat?" Sans said getting in her face. She nodded her head and listened.

"My brother is very strong and dangerous, thus so are all his puzzles. The only reason im helping you is so that I can repay my debt to ya." He said as he started walking towards the giant gate that was too wide to actually stop anyone, and pulled Frisk behind him by the collar of her kept walking till Sans stopped by a cliff, and released his hold on the girl's shirt. Frisk stood there looking confused as Flowey sat on her shoulder staying silent.

"This is the first puzzle. Its an invisible electric maze, ya touch the sides yer dead." He said as he walked through it and left a foot print trail behind. "Now get through the maze and don't touch the fence." He said waiting on the other side his hands shoved in his pockets.

Frisk nodded and followed the trail very careful not to touch the sides. She walked out of the maze and up to sans.

"Great ya made it through. My brother will be at the next puzzle so I can't really help ya there so good luck." He said before dissapearing through a portal.

"He isn't very helpful is he?" Flowey asked speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Sure he is. We just need to stay determined is all." Well that was her hope anyway. Frisk was determined to befriend both of the skele- brothers. No matter what may lay in front of her. Which turned out to be alot. As her and Flowey traveled they ran into lesser dog who did not enjoy being petted, seeing as how his head kept growing. Then they ran into a dog marriage and barely made it out alive. For some reason greater dog was fairly easy to appease. They had finally came face to face with Papyrus' next puzzle.

 _"FINNALLY HUMAN! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT ALLOW TARDINESS! "_ He said with a scroll on his face.

Frisk saluted him in understanding waiting for him to continue. She also noticed that Sans was standing a few feet behind his brother with his hands in his jacket pockets again, but quickly turned her attention back to Papyrus when he looked her way.

 _"NOW HUMAN, IN THIS PUZZLE YOU WILL BE REQUIRED TO MAKE IT ACROSS THIS TILED FLOOR! EACH TILE IS A DIFFERENT COLOR AND EACH COLOR REPRESENT DIFFERENT THINGS THAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU STEP ON THAT COLORED TILE!"_ Papyrus explained in great detail what each color tile represented and turned on the puzzle as it suffled the tiles. After a few seconds the floor was all pink except for the sides which were red.

 _"DAMMIT SANS! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO RECALCULATE THIS PUZZLE! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT WITHOUT SLACKING OFF?!"_ He said before storming off to another puzzle. Frisk walked across and stood before Sans.

"Don't keep my brother waiting, he might not go as easy on ya next time." He said before walking in the same direction as his brother.

"Sans, im sure he cares for you." Frisk said as he stopped walking.

"Worry about yourself, I don't need anyones pity. Im only helping ya to repay my debt to ya, that's it." He said before dissapearing through another portal, slightly blushing, but hoped the girl didn't see it.

"Frisk, why are you trying to save them? they obviously don't want to be you're friend. So why try?" Flowey asked looking at the ground.

"Because, I know there is good in them, we just have to stay determined." Frisk said as she continued walking.

They continued on their journey solving puzzles. Some were more dangerous than others and Frisk ended up with more scrapes and bruises but stayed determined all the while. They finally came up to a bridge, where Papyrus was standing at the other end.

 _"HUMAN! YOU HAVE DONE WELL TO GET TO MY FINAL PUZZLE! BUT THIS WILL BE BY FAR THE MOST DANGEROUS PUZZLE YET! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MADE IT MYSELF!"_ He said as Frisk walked forward until she got half way there, before stopping and looking at the the tall skeleton, but noticed that Sans was nowhere to be found. Frisk was worried about him, but had to keep her mind on the task at hand. Facing towards Papyrus she waited on him to explain the Final puzzle.

 _"NOW HUMAN LISTEN CAREFULLY BECAUSE I WILL NOT EXPLAIN THIS TWICE! THE PUZZLE HERE WILL HAVE SPEARS, SPIKES, SWORDS, AND WHATEVER I DECIDED TO PUT IN HERE TO STOP YOU! THERE IS NO CHANCE YOU WILL SURVIVE! NOW GET READY BECAUSE I AM ACTIVATING IT NOW AND ALL THE WEAPONS WILL START MOVING.!"_ He said before pressing a button and all the weapons and a dog on a rope appeared and then he pressed another button activating it.

Flowey was intimated by the puzzle before them, but Frisk was filled with determination to save and befriend the skeleton and prove to Sans that she was not pitying him and that she believed there was good in him. With this in mind Frisk moved forward jumping, ducking dodging, rolling and petted her way to the other side. She now stood before Papyrus slightly out of breath and had somewhere in the puzzle obtained a cut on her right arm, but would worry about that later. Papyrus looked down at the human with surprise and wonder at how she had survived his puzzle, but a promise was a promise and he intended on keeping it. Without thinking he patted Frisk on the head, maybe a bit to roughly, but Frisk didn't complain as she smiled up at him.

 _"WELL DONE HUMAN! YOU HAVE SURVIVED ALL OF MY PUZZLES! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STAY TRUE TO WHAT I SAID AND LET YOU LIVE TILL YOU ARE AT FULL HEALTH! BUT FOR NOW I WILL TREAT YOU FOR YOU'RE JOB WELL DONE BY COOKING YOU DINNER AND GIVING YOU A PLACE TO SLEEP FOR THE NIGHT! "_ He said as he started walking.

Frisk followed behind him smiling to herself because she knew that the tall skeleton was good no matter what he said to Sans, She knew he cared for the shorter skeleton despite his rough attitude towards him. Flowey was still worried about the cut that was bleeding pretty bad on his friend's arm, but was too nervous to speak in front of the skeleton walking ahead of them. Not to mention that Frisk had been shivering from the cold for awhile now. he didn't want his friend getting sick. he was pulled from his thoughts when he saw that they were walking into a house that was actually really warm inside.

 _"HUMAN! I ORDER YOU TO SIT ON THE COUCH WHILE I THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS COOK YOU A MEAL!"_ He said before walking to the kitchen.

Frisk saluted him as he walked away. Only then did she remember her bleeding arm. looking around she couldn't seem to find a restroom anywhere. She was about to go ask Papyrus where his first aid kit was when she heard the front door open and slam shut. Turning towards the noise and holding her bleeding arm she saw Sans.

 _"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! I TOLD YOU TO STOP SLAMMING THE FRONT DOOR! "_ Papyrus yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry boss. " He said back before he noticed Frisk and the stupid little flower standing in his living room. He also took notice of the cut on her arm and the blood dripping on the carpet.

"Dammit kid! If yer hurt tell someone! Sans said pulling Frisk by the collar of her shirt up the stairs and down the hallway to his room.

"Hey little weed. Be useful and tell Papyrus that im healing the human so he won't get worried." He said snapping his fingers making the flower disappear.

"Why did Flowey have to go tell him that? " Frisk asked confused. Sans ignored her as he opened his door and pulled her in and closed the door. He then let go of her shirt and grabbed her wrist instead and walked to the bed and lightly pushed her towards it.

"Sit down and don't move. And keep pressure on the cut. " He said walking to a closet and opened the door and pulled out a box. He shut the closet with his foot and walked back to Frisk. Setting the box down on the bed. Sans sat next to her and removed her hand from the cut.

"Roll up yer sleeve or take off the shirt, so I can see the cut. " Sans ordered as he opened the box. Frisk blushed because she didn't have an undershirt on and was embarrassed to take her shirt off. Sans noticed her hesitation and blush, before blushing himself.

"Um, hang on a minute." He said going to a dressur and pulled out a t- shirt. He threw her the T-shirt and told her to put it on instead. She nodded and noticed he was turned the other way not looking at her. Frisk thought that was really nice of him and smiled and took off her dirty stripped shirt and put the T-shirt on.

"You can look now. " Frisk said sitting back on the bed. Sans walked back to the bed and sat back down and silently started cleaning the cut and wrapping it. He put everything away when he was finished.

"Thank you Sans." Frisk said smiling brightly at the skeleton. Who preceded to blush again and look away.

"I only did it so Papyrus wouldn't yell at me later about there being blood on the floor." He said sitting back on the bed next to the girl. Frisk nodded and continued to smile. Sans stole a glance at Frisk and blushed a deeper red at noticing she looked really hot wearing his shirt that was kinda big on her. 'Wait hot? Sans get yer head out of the gutter. This brat is supposed to be the enemy. Yeah right. The enemy that my brother invited in and is now making spaghetti for...'

"Um Sans. You okay? You've been staring into space for awhile now. " Frisk said waving her hand infront of his face.

"Huh? Yeah im fine. Anyway w- we better go back downstairs before my bro comes looking for us." Sans said standing up and walking to the door. Frisk followed him and still had her shirt in her hands. Noticing this Sans took the shirt from her.

" I'll just get Paps to wash yer shrit for ya." He said throwing it in a dirty clothes hamper. Frisk nodded and smiled before walking down the stairs to the living room and sat on the couch.

 _"HUMAN! I THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS HAVE FINISHED MAKING YOU DINNER! ALTHOUGH THE FLOWER WASN'T MUCH HELP! HE JUST SAT IN THE FLOWER POT WATCHING ME! ALSO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD LET SOMEONE KNOW WHEN YOU ARE INJURED HUMAN! ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE A GUEST IN THEIR HOUSE! "_ Papyrus said with a scroll on his face and a spoon in his hand. Frisk nodded and saluted him. He nodded his approval before telling her to come sit at the table and eat his smiled and ate the spaghetti. It wasn't very good, but she cleaned her plate all the same.

After everyone had finished eating Papyrus made a bed on the couch and told Frisk to go lay down and rest if she intended on fighting him the next day. Although Frisk had no intention on fighting the skeleton she did as she was told. After she was settled Papyrus gave her another rough pat on the head before going to bed himself. Sans stayed in the living room and watched the transaction between his brother and the human. He didn't understand how she was doing it, but she was actually getting his brother! One of the meanest monsters he knew. To be nice to someone. And actually pat her on the head! He never did that!

"Night Sans. Thanks again for cleaning my cut. Even if it was just to repay you're debt. But just so you know I would have pushed you out of the way again if I had to." She said before falling asleep. Sans stared at her the blush returning. What was happening to him. He noticed the flower was still awake and was staring at him.

"What do ya want? Stop staring at me like that ya weed." Sans hissed in a low voice.

"My name is Flowey, and you should know that she doesn't pity you. I myself don't even know why she is trying to befriend you or you're brother. But if you hurt her in anyway. You're going to wish that you accepted her mercy and friendship. " Flowey said before retreating into the flower pot. Sans didn't say anything just went back to staring at Frisk. 'Damn flower. doesn't realize that im not giving up that easily.' Those were his last thoughts before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Wow this is the longest chapter i have ever written... but I hope ya'll like it anyways. Anyway happy new year's everyone! Don't forget to r&r.

Love fluffydragon sensei


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fighting , Chilby's, and mustard.

A/N Hi everyone! im so happy ya'll like this story, because I really enjoy writing it. Though for now it won't be very often due to me being back at college and not really having the time to write it. Anyway without further ado here is chapter 3 and I suck at writing fighting scenes, but I will do my best to make it as entertaining as possible with a pacifist frisk refusing to fight. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything thing blah, blah, blah! The same song and dance as always with disclaimers.

Sans Prov

When I woke up the next morning the girl and the flower were gone and my T-shirt left in their place. Getting up walked over to the shirt and picked it up and walked to my room and threw it on the bed not feeling like putting it up right now. I wondered why Paps hadn't woken me up this morning and figured that he probably went out to try to catch the human again. 'Well not my problem. I fulfilled my debt. I shouldn't care about the human and her stupid flower.' I thought to myself self laying down on my bed and picking up the forgotten shirt. Before I realized it I was taking in the scent of the shirt and the scent of the girl.

"Dammit! I don't care what happens to the stupid human!" I yelled throwing the shirt across the room and covering my blush with my hands.'Why am I even blushing? What has that brat done to me?' Deciding I wasn't getting any answers by sitting at home I stood up and teleported to Chilby's for breakfast.

"Hey Chilb, get me some mustard and and a burg would ya? " I asked sitting down at my usual spot at the bar.

"Chilby asked what's got you so worked up Sans?" Said Chilby's interpreter.

"Does it really matter?" I asked back as Chilby set my order down and went to attend to another customer.

"No I suppose not. He said"

I ignored them for the rest of the time I eating. When I finished I told Chilby to put it on my tab as I left to walk to my station in waterfall. I wouldn't be surprised if I run into my bro there. He will probably just yell at me again about being late and being weak. 'Sans isn't Weak!' I heard in my mind. Why did the brat defend me like that when she don't even know me. I don't understand it. And what did that tumble weed mean by she wasn't pitying me. Its none of his business what I decide to do with my life! And in case that little weed didn't get the ghist , Paps was gonna kill her anyway so it wouldn't matter what I thought on the matter. I was fuming to myself by the time I reached my station in waterfall, but I didn't see the girl or the annoying flower. I also didn't see my bro anywhere. Where is he? I asked myself pulling out the extra bottle of mustard I took from Chilby's. I decided paps would be fine without me and sipped my mustard...

Meanwhile...

"HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOW KILL YOU AND TAKE YOU'RE SOUL! NOT THAT I DIDN'T MIND YOU BEING AROUND! ITS JUST THE WAY IT HAS TO BE!" Papyrus said while Frisk and Flowey stood across from him.

Frisk though did not wish to fight Papyrus. She could see that there was good in him. She had seen it in the way he and his brother had been worried about her cut, despite Sans saying otherwise. Frisk was filled with determination to become friends with the skeleton brothers. Frisk looked down at Flowey before setting him down to the side so he wouldn't get hurt. Flowey had a worried look on his face, but knew that Frisk was strong enough to hopefully win this fight.

"Papyrus I don't want to fight you. I can see that you don't really want to fight either! Let's just forget this fight and be friends!" Frisk said walking closer to the tall skeleton.

"I CANNOT BE FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN AND TAKE THEIR SOUL IN ORDER TO KEEP UP WITH UNDYNE! SO BEGGING WILL NOT WORK ON ME HUMAN! EVEN THOUGH YOU DO SHARE MY LOVE IN PUZZLES AND ATE MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT LOSE! I AM DONE TALKING! IT IS TIME FOR FIGHTING! " He said before sending out a bone attack.

Frisk dodged the attack and tried talking to Papyrus again, but it seemed talking wasn't going to work. Another bone attack was sent Frisk's way. She dodged the attack again. It smelled like bones. Frisk then tried sparing him.

"SPARING ME WILL NOT WORK HUMAN! " Papyrus said, readying his next attack.

Frisk didn't want to have to use the flirt option, but it seemed like nothing else was going to work. So taking a deep breath, Frisk went for it.

"Hey Papy! Your battle armor looks really great on you! " Frisk said and winked at the now blushing skeleton. Flowey was confused by her actions and why she was flirting with the monster that was trying to kill her. Papyrus sent out another bone attack but it missed its target.

"H-HUMAN! FLIRTATION WILL GET YOU NOWHERE! PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK! " He said sending out another wave of bones.

Frisk dodged the wave ,but got hit by some. She shook it of and stayed determined and continued flirting with the skeleton. When suddenly her soul turned blue and she couldn't move around as easily.

"BEHOLD HUMAN! YOU ARE NOW BLUE! THIS IS MY SPECIAL ATTACK! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE ! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said sending out three more waves of bones but some were blue and others moved at a faster pace. Frisk barely dodged the majority of them.

Frisk then decided to keep sparing Papyrus.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU SPARING ME WON'T WORK HUMAN! " His attack was weaker this turn.

Spare

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS DEMANDS YOU TO STOP SPARING ME! " He said sending out another wave of bones but none of them hit.

Spare.

"WHY DO YOU PERSIST TO SPARE ME HUMAN?! " He sent out more bones. They missed.

Spare

"JUST STOP SPARING ME ALREADY!" No attack was sent out.

Spare

"I believe there is good in you Papyrus! I've seen it myself! You don't need to fight or to kill anyone. " Frisk said stepping closer to the skeleton. Papyrus looked away and crossed his arms.

"I KILLED TO MANY HUMANS! I DON'T DESERVE YOU'RE FORGIVENESS! SO STOP TRYING TO SAVE ME! I PAPYRUS AM NOT WORTHY OF SUCH THINGS! " He said still not looking at Frisk.

Frisk was now standing in front of the tall skeleton. She then hugged the said skeleton making him tense up and look down at the human girl hugging him. Tears threatened to spill out of his eye sockets. Why would this human show him kindness and mercy when he himself was ready to kill her?

"I forgive you Papyrus. Let's be friends." Frisk said hugging him tighter.

She was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her and pick her up, but smiled when she was pulled into a hug. Papyrus had tears running down his face as he hugged the girl in his arms.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT DESERVE A FRIEND? LIKE YOU TINY HUMAN! " He said setting Frisk down again and roughly patting her head.

"Of course you do Pappy!" Frisk said smiling up at him as he blushed again.

"AS FOR YOU'RE FLIRTING! IM AFRAID I DON'T HAVE THE SAME FEELING THAT YOU HAVE FOR ME! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO HAVE STANDARDS FAR ABOVE YOURS AND CANNOT ACCEPT YOU'RE LOVE! I WILL HOWEVER BE YOU'RE BEST FRIEND AND TEACH YOU HOW TO BE MORE LIKE ME! THOUGH YOU SHALL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE ME OF COURSE BECAUSE I AM TOO GREAT! BUT IF YOU NEED MY ASSISTANCE HERE IS MY PHONE NUMBER TINY HUMAN! AND YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE! BE SURE TO CALL ME EVERY HOUR TO KNOW HOW YOU ARE DOING! AND TO LET ME KNOW YOU ARE SAFE! " Papyrus said before handing Frisk a piece of paper with his number on it.

Frisk nodded and saluted him before picking Flowey up. Papyrus patted her on the head again as well as Flowey amd said to make sure his Brother wasn't slacking off again.

"I SWEAR HE IS GOING TO GET KILLED WITH ALL THE SLACKING OFF HE DOES! "

"You should tell him how much you actually care for him. I know you don't say it, but I can see you really do love Sans." She said smiling warmly up at the skeleton.

"OF COURSE I LOVE MY BROTHER! NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE DISAPPOINTS ME! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE TO BE TOUGH ON HIM OR HE WILL NEVER SURVIVE! " Papyrus said looking down at the human before looking at the little flower in her hands.

Flowey looked back kind of scared of the skeleton but was surprised when he was once again patted a bit to roughly on his petals. Flowey gave him a sad smile before the skeleton walked off. Frisk had actually done it. She changed one of the skeletons into being nice, but the real problem was with the shorter of the two. Flowey didn't trust him. But for some reason he got the feeling that there was more to that brother and how he treated Frisk than met the eye. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Frisk talking.

"Flowey, you okay? We need to keep going. " Frisk said looking down at the flower.

"Oh, ye- yeah. Lets go. " He said smiling a little. Well he had already warned the skeleton about hurting Frisk, and he meant it. He was once again brought from his thoughts when he saw said skeleton sleeping at what looked like a sentry station or hot dog stand.

Frisk walked up to the stand and set Flowey down on top of the table, before lightly tapping on Sans shoulder to wake him up. Sans however was already awake, but was pretending to be asleep when he saw the girl and the flower walking his way. He opened one eye when he felt her tapping his shoulder.

"So ya made it past my bro still alive. What do ya want? A cookie?" He asked sitting up and staring at her.

Sans was actually quite surprised to see her here instead of his brother. Where was Papyrus anyway? He always showed up about this time. Sans was pulled from his thoughts with a hand waving in his face.

"Sans, for you." Frisk said handing him the phone. He took the phone and put it up to where his ear would have been.

"Yo. Sans here what do ya need? " He asked before pulling the phone away from his head.

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! STOP SLACKING OFF! I NEED YOU TO MAKE A TRUCE WITH MY NEW BEST FRIEND! " Papyrus yelled through the phone.

"Ya got a new best friend? I always figured Undyne was yer only best friend. " San said a bit confused.

"THE HUMAN SANS! MAKE A TRUCE WITH THE HUMAN! AND UNDYNE IS MY BEST FRIEND! WHEN SHE'S IN A GOOD MOOD ANYWAY! NOW MAKE A TRUCE BROTHER! GOODBYE, SEE YOU AT DINNER! " He said before hanging up the phone.

Sans stared at the phone with a menacing glare before tossing it back to said human.

"Well now I know why ya made it past my bro. Damn kid. Yer kindness is gonna get to kill one of these days. " Sans said standing up and walking towards the human. He had been listening to her stomach growl since she walked up. And tiba- nest, it was annoying as hell.

"I don't want to kill anyone though. " Frisk said upset about the comment.

"It's a joke brat. And there ain't no way im making a truce with no body. Just cuz ya got my bro to like ya, doesn't mean I hafta." Sans said grabbing Frisk by hand and dragging her behind him.

"Um... Sans you're forgetting flowey." She said trying to reach the flower. Sans stopped before snapping his fingers and flowey disappeared from sight.

"Where did you send him? " She asked worried.

"Relax toots. I just telported him back to my house. The little weed was getting on my nerves. " Sans said as he continued walking again and opened another portal and walked through with Frisk in tow. Frisk blushed at being called toots.

"Hey Chilby im back fer lunch." Sans said still holding Frisk's hand and dragging her to the bar and told her to sit down.

"Who's the new girl? He asked." Frisk looked at the bar tender before waving and smiling. Which caused said bar tender's flames to heat up a little.

Sans shrugged his shoulders before grabbing a menu, and sliding it towards Frisk.

"A girl. Why ya asking chilb? Ya jealous I can bring a girl in without burning their hand to a crisp?" Sans snarked off as chilby sent him the bird.

"No need to flip out on me. I was just trying to be humurus. Hehe. " He said laughing at his own terrible pun. Before he felt Frisk tapping his shoulder.

"Um sans... can I have my hand back now?" She asked slightly blushing.

Sans blushed a deep red before letting her hand go and looking away. 'Dammit! She looks adorable while blushing!'

"Wh-what do ya want to eat? Im paying." Sans asked glancing at the human girl beside him.

Frisk looked at the menu seeing that everything had the word grease in it, so she pointed to the grease burger.

"Yo Chiby two orders of burg and a side of mustard! " Sans said as Chilby disappeared to the back.

"So why did you bring me here if you don't want to make a truce Sans?" Frisk asked looking at the skeleton.

"I couldn't stand hearing yer stomach growling anymore. It was annoying. Didn't ya eat breakfast before leaving the house this morning?" He asked back blushing slightly.

"No, Pappy was already gone by the time I woke up. And my clothes were washed and sitting by me so I put them on and left. I saw you sleeping, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked very peaceful sleeping. " She said as Chilby gave them their order and walked off to attend to other customers.

Sans was blushing full force once again, and refused to look at Frisk. He was also kinda ticked that she already had a nick name for his bro and not him.

"When did ya start calling Paps by that name? " He blurted outloud without thinking.

"Oh this morning. Why? Did you want me to give you a nickname too?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Hell no! I don't need someone giving me some sissy nickname. I ain't yer friend!" Sans said blush refusing to leave his face. ' DAMMIT even her facial expressions are cute!'

"Oh? Then does that mean I can have her? Chilby said. " Said Chilbs translator.

This caused Sans left eye to glow really brightly and his other to disappear. He glared at Chilby in a deadly way.

"Actually nevermind. Kid were now acquaintances. Got it? And the rest of ya back the fuck off. " He said before grabbing Frisk by the hand and telporting out of the restaurant and outside of his house.

"Um... Are you okay? " Frisk asked looking worriedly at the skeleton.

"Im fine. " He said letting her hand go. 'Why did I get so possessive of the little brat? What is happening to me?!' Sans yelled inside his head. He glanced at Frisk again before teleporting to his room and locking his door.

"SANS! YOU LEFT THE HUMAN OUTSIDE IN THE COLD! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY NEW BEST FRIEND TO GET SICK! " Papyrus yelled from downstairs.

Sans ignored him while trying to figure out why he got so jealous of everyone around him taking interest in the human girl.'Ain't no way I like her.' No way in hell... ' Dammit! I don't like her... I... Can't like her.' He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Sans? Im sorry I upset you... i'll leave you abone if you want... But tibia- nest I thought your joke earlier was rather humurus. Anyway. Papyrus wanted me to become friends with Undyne so we'll be at her house if you need us." She said before, sans could hear her walking away.

He was blushing again and was gaping at the door. Without his realization, his pupils had turned into little hearts. Nope he didn't like her... He was pretty much in love with her... Not that he realized it yet himself. 'Wait did she just say that Paps was taking her to Undynes house?'

A/N: anyway there's chapter 3! Yay! Sans is starting to question his own feelings for Frisk. Also a special thanks to WickedScribbles for editing this chapter for me. You should check out her fanfictions as well if you haven't already. All her stories are great! I will try to update as much as possible. No promises though. Welp if ya liked this chapter leave a review and I shall see ya'll in the next chapter.

Love Fluffydragon sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: BFF WAR And all those punny jokes.

A/N: Wow! I am so happy about all the positive feedback from y'a'll. It makes me really happy to see that all my readers are enjoying my story…..So enjoy this lovely chapter, which was edited by WickedScribbles. Go check her out if ya haven't yet!

Disclaimer: I own no part of Undertale or its characters! Only my name, and this story.

 _Third Person, Frisk_

After Frisk had talked to Sans, she headed back downstairs, only to be picked up by Papyrus and held in a tight one-armed grip. Flowey was tucked under the other arm. Deciding not to question it, the pair was carried out the door. After about thirty minutes of being carried by Papyrus, Frisk was set down, and Flowey was handed to her. She looked at the house in front of them, acknowledging that it looked like a fish head, and had a flower garden out front. Flowey stared, admiring the beautiful garden - not really sparing a thought to what Papyrus was saying.

" _ALRIGHT, HUMAN! THIS IS UNDYNE'S HOUSE! IN ORDER FOR US TO TRULY BE BEST FRIENDS, I HAVE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY OTHER BEST FRIEND! AND YOU MAY BE WONDERING; BUT HOW, GREAT PAPYRUS, DID YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS? WELL, HUMAN! I, THE MIGHTY AND KNOWLEDGEABLE PAPYRUS, READ IT IN THE OFFICIAL BEST FRIENDS HAND BOOK THAT I SNAGGED FROM THE LIBRARY!"_ Papyrus bragged, pulling a bone with a red bow on it out of his pocket. He knocked spiritedly on the front door.

" _NOW, HUMAN! I WILL GIVE THIS PRESENT TO UNDYNE SAYING IT'S FROM YOU, AND SHE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BECOME YOUR FRIEND! THOUGH I MUST WARN YOU! UNDYNE CAN BE…...A BIT ABRASIVE, AT TIMES…"_ The door opened to reveal a fish woman with bright red hair in a high ponytail.

"Papyrus? I thought your cooking lesson wasn't for another hour." Undyne said suspiciously, leaning against the door frame.

" _THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HERE! I BROUGHT A NEW FRIEND AND DECIDED YOU TWO SHOULD BE FRIENDS AS WELL! SHE EVEN GOT YOU THIS PRESENT!"_ Papyrus said as he pushed Frisk in front of him and handed her the bone.

"A HUMAN?!" Undyne shouted before making a spear appear out of thin air, more than prepared to throw it at Frisk, but Papyrus stopped her.

" _NO, UNDYNE! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU BECOME FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ACCEPT THE GIFT AND INVITE HER IN!"_ He quickly explained, brandishing a book labeled ' OFFICIAL BEST FRIENDS GUIDE HANDBOOK'.

Frisk held out the bone to the scary-looking fish woman, hoping that the peace offering would be accepted. Flowey, startled from admiring the garden, just hoped his friend wouldn't have to fight her.

"Grr, fine! But this doesn't mean we're friends! Got it, punk? ...Please do come in." Undyne tone changed abruptly as she took the bone and led the way inside, Frisk and Papyrus following behind.

Undyne walked into her kitchen and placed the bone in a drawer filled with similar bones. Walking back out, she stood in front of Frisk; Frisk couldn't decide if the expression on her sharp-toothed face was supposed to be a smile or a scowl.

"Please make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink or eat?" She asked in the politest voice she could muster. Frisk smiled and shook her head no.

"No thank you. I'm fine." She answered, setting Flowey on the table. Frisk wasn't really sure what to say to this aggressive fish woman.

"Um….I liked your flower garden out front. It was really pretty." Frisk said, trying to break the tension.

"Oh…uh, thanks. I really like to garden….but you better not tell anyone, or I'll obliterate you." Undyne growled, looking away as the tension grew.

Papyrus just sat at the table, inspecting his bones like they were the most interesting things in the world at the moment. His continued silence caused the tension to grow even more.

"That's _it!_ I can't take it anymore! There's no way in hell I can be friends with a human! If you weren't my house guest, I would have obliterated you by now!" Undyne exploded, a fast-paced, heroic theme playing somewhere in the background.

" _HMM, I GUESS I WAS WRONG ABOUT UNDYNE HUMAN! OH WELL, I GUESS SHE JUST WASN'T UP FOR THE... CHALLENGE."_ Papyrus said nonchalantly, examining a very nervous Flowey's petals.

"What was that?! Not up to the challenge?! No way in hell I'm losing to you, Paps! Listen up, punk! We're not just gonna be friends! We're gonna be _BESTIES_!" She said as the music intensified, but was suddenly cut off as Papyrus stood up suddenly.

" _THE HUMAN CAN'T BE YOUR BEST FRIEND! SHE'S_ MY _BEST FRIEND!"_ Papyrus hissed, getting in Undyne's face.

"What!? Ya wanna go, punk? I'll show you that I'm _clearly_ a better best friend!" She shouted, not backing down from the new challenge.

Frisk slowly backed away and sat down at the table with Flowey, keeping a watchful eye on the dispute.

" _THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO KNOW WHO THE HUMAN'S REAL BEST FRIEND IS! AND THAT'S THROUGH A COMPETITION! NYEH HEH HEH!"_ Papyrus declared, striking his famous pose.

"You're on, punk! You're going down! And I _will_ prove I'm the better best friend!" Undyne promised, grabbing her spear.

Suddenly, Frisk and Flowey were being picked up again, roughly carried outside.

" _HUMAN AND TINY FLOWER! YOU TWO SHALL BE THE JUDGE OF THIS COMPETITION TO SEE WHO IS BETTER FIT TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL OBVIOUSLY WIN! OF COURSE!"_ He reassured them, patting both roughly on the head.

"What!? No way! I'm clearly the best!" Undyne retorted back.

" _ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP TINY HUMAN AND FLOWER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND UNDYNE SHALL DO A SERIES OF ACTIVITIES TO SEE WHO THE BETTER BEST FRIEND IS! WE WILL START OFF BY SEEING WHO CAN HIT THAT DUMMY FROM FAR AWAY! AND START!"_ The tall skeleton yelled before throwing a really sharp bone at the dummy. His attack was then followed by Undyne throwing a spear at the same dummy. Both the bone and spear hit the dummy in the chest.

Undyne and Papyrus continued to compete against each other in ridiculous events, while Frisk and Flowey spectated. Undyne's house, at some point, ended up catching on fire, and they had to take a break to save the flower bed from being destroyed. After about another half hour, Frisk had fallen asleep, and Flowey continued to watch the skeleton and fish woman compete in their little war.

"Yo, what's up, tumbleweed?" Sans said casually, appearing next to Flowey and the sleeping girl.

"The name's Flowey." He sighed, correcting the skeleton.

"Whatever. So what happened to Undyne's house?" Sans asked of the annoying flower, glancing down at the human girl sleeping next to him.

"Your brother and the fish lady burned it down cooking spaghetti, and doing other various activities." Flowey explained, looking at Sans with curiosity.

Sans remained quiet for awhile, watching as Papyrus and Undyne snapped at each other's throats about whatever the little weed had said. Sometime during that thinking process, he had began to run his bony fingers through Frisk's hair subconsciously. Flowey, however, took note of the action. He was about to comment on it, but was interrupted by Papyrus and Undyne running towards them, and by the time he had looked back at the short skeleton he was standing up with his arms folded and Frisk was yawning herself awake.

" _HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OBVIOUSLY WON!"_ Papyrus gloated as Undyne knocked him out of the way.

"No way! I totally kicked your ass in the past five rounds! So that means _I'm_ the better best friend! Right, punk?" She demanded, looking at Frisk.

Frisk, however, had no idea what happened in the last ten rounds, but she couldn't see why they couldn't both be her best friends.

"You both win!" Frisk said smiling up at the two.

" _I DON'T THINK THE HUMAN UNDERSTANDS THE RULES OF BEING A JUDGE!"_ Papyrus said leaning towards Undyne.

"You're telling me. Look, punk. You were supposed to pick the best one, not both of us." Undyne seethed, picking Frisk up by the head.

"Tibia-nest, I fell asleep about ten rounds ago, so to be frank, eye don't see why you both can't be my best friend. You're both pretty cool." Frisk said, smiling at her own little puns.

" _OH MY FUCKING GOD! SANS, HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THE HUMAN TO START SLACKING OFF LIKE YOU?!"_ Papyrus asked, looking annoyed at Sans.

Sans, however, was trying really hard not to laugh at the puns. So instead, he coughed and blushed really hard. The hearts had returned to his pupils as he avoided looking at Papyrus or Frisk.

"No, boss, she was asleep when I showed up. I guess ya could say….she was bone tired." Sans cracked. Frisk swore she heard a _badum-tiss_ in the distance.

" _SANS! I AM NOT AMUSED BY YOUR PUNS!"_ Papyrus said, scowling. He felt his shoulder being tapped on by one small, pudgy finger.

" _WHAT IS IT, TINY HUMAN?"_ He asked, looking down at Frisk.

"What does a skeleton use to make a phone call? A telebone!" She grinned.

"I hate to tell ya, kid, but he doesn't l-" Sans said, but was cut off when he heard laughing.

" _NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"_ Papyrus burst into chuckles, then seemed to realize what he had done. Hastily, he covered his mouth.

Sans couldn't believe it. Paps had _never_ laughed at any of his jokes. Ever. Just who was this girl? And why was she making him feel like butterflies were fluttering in his ribcage? The hearts had returned to his eyes for the third time that day. Yet he was still refusing to admit any feelings towards the human.

"Hehe. Didn't think ya had a single punny bone in ya, Paps." Sans said, watching for Frisk's reaction.

Frisk started laughing at the joke like it was the funniest thing she'd heard all day. Flowey was still keeping an eye on Sans' face, and noticed something interesting about his eyes. _Hm? Are those... hearts in his eyes? Has he fallen in love with Frisk?_ Flowey glanced at Frisk, but didn't see the same little hearts….but she had still laughed at his terrible pun.

 _I don't think Frisk has the same feelings...which could be both good and bad. Good because she doesn't see the shorter skeleton in a romantic light, and bad because...if she doesn't...Sans might get violent._ Flowey would put nothing past the bizarre monster.

It wasn't that he didn't want his friend to be happy. That wasn't it at all. Flowey was just worried for her safety. And if she _did_ end up developing the same feelings for the skeleton… Well. If it would make Frisk happy, then maybe it would be okay. That's all that mattered to Flowey.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he was picked up by Papyrus.

" _COME, TINY FLOWER! WE ARE GOING BACK TO MY HOME FOR A MOVIE AND LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI!"_ Papyrus informed him, walking back to Snowdin.

Flowey groaned internally, and looked ahead to see the fish woman carrying Frisk on her shoulders. _I guess that's two monsters that won't kill us now…_ Flowey looked back at Sans. _Maybe even three._

 _Sans' POV_

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Everyone else had fallen asleep halfway during the movie, and the human was staying over again. Not that I _cared…_

I was brought from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. Too lazy at the moment to actually get up, I just snapped my fingers, causing whoever was on the other side to appear in the room.

"Wow, so that's what Flowey feels when you teleport him with your magic. " Frisk marveled, holding her head.

"What do ya want, brat?" I asked snidely, scanning her outfit. It was just the same t- shirt she wore from the night before, but I felt myself blush, and was I glad it was dark in my room.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" She said, probably not realizing that what she said could have multiple meanings.

"What!? _Hell_ no! I don't cuddle, toots." I shook my head fiercely, but blushed even deeper as she suddenly started crawling towards me on the bed. I swore I could feel myself sweating as she got closer.

Soon we were face-to-face, and I could feel her warm breath.

"He-hey brat! Yer a little too close there, ain't ya?" I gulped, staring at her lips.

"I want to test something." She murmured, putting her lips to my teeth.

Before I could think, I sent out a jolt of my magic to touch her lips. God, what was that? I could feel myself getting...very aroused. Her lips were so soft and velvety.

"Whoa! What was that?" She gasped, staring at me in surprise.

"It's one of the ways my magic works." I said, smirking at her.

"Can your magic do... other things?" She asked me, blushing cutely.

"Heh. Well that depends, toots. What do ya _want_ it to do?" I chuckled, getting closer to her face.

She didn't say anything, but closed the distance between us and started kissing me again. I returned the kiss in full by sending out my magic, and I knew my left eye glowed a bright red as I pulled her closer to me.

After a few minutes of kissing, she pulled back, panting. Jesus fucking Christ, did she look hot.

"Open yer mouth." I commanded.

She had tilted her head to the side in confusion, but opened her mouth. Getting a good look at her tongue, I focused my magic and a ecto tongue in my mouth, glowing red. Frisk stared in amazement, but before she could comment, I pinned her down on the bed and started kissing her again, exploring her with the newly formed appendage. I licked her bottom lip, basically asking permission, and she gave in willingly as I slipped my tongue in and ravaged her mouth.

After what felt like hours of making out, I felt something like hands lightly run across my ribcage, making me moan out at the sheer bliss the touch had caused.

"Oh, God, do that again." I hissed.

She did, running her hand up and down my ribcage and in between, causing shivers to run down my spine. I only got more and more turned on all the time. I quickly took advantage of the situation and began running my hands under her shirt to stroke her sides. This elicited a small squeak out of her making me smirk, and I continued running my hands up and down her body - even licking in some places.

It suddenly felt too hot in the shirt I was wearing; there were way too many barriers here. I slowly lifted the shirt Frisk was wearing and threw it across the room, and my own shirt soon joined. The next thing to go was her bra.

I marveled at the sight in front of me. Her breasts were at least a c-cup, and fit perfectly in my hands as I stroked and fondled them. I started licking and sucking on one nipple as my hand played with the other one.

Frisk started moaning and whitening under my ministrations. Things only escalated from there as both our pants joined the shirts across the room.

"Oh my God, you're fucking beautiful, babe." I said, taking in Frisk's body and her flushed face.

"Sans... Please don't tease me. I _really_ want you right now. " She whined, grinding against my pelvic bone. The sudden pressure made me hiss out a moan.

"Beg for me first. I wanna hear ya scream that you want me to fuck ya." I said wickedly, groping her ass.

"Sans! Please, dear God, fuck me into oblivion! Fuck me till I can't walk right anymore!" Frisk yelped, grinding harder against me.

I chuckled before kissing her roughly, using my tongue to drive her crazy. My left eye glowed brightly as I materialized a glowing red ecto shaft, pulsing and twitching with the force of my aroused magical energy. I lined up with her entrance and slowly pushed in, stopping completely to give her time adjust to my size.

"God _damn_ , yer tight! Tell me when you're ready, sweet cheeks." I panted out, trying my best to keep from moving.

"Y-you can move now." She said, kissing my teeth.

I wasted no time as I slowly started to thrust into the girl below me. Languidly, torturously, I picked up speed until she was begging me to go faster and harder. Unable to resist her any longer, I complied completely, starting to lose control as I was basically a blur banging into her at full force.

"Sa- sans! I'm going to…" She moaned out.

"Me too, toots." I said as I continued to ram into her.

After a few more minutes, I felt her tighten around me, the sudden squeeze of her inner muscles caused me to cum. I collapsed next to Frisk, all of the ecto dick disappearing as my eye stopped glowing, actually turning white for a change.

"Wow! That was amazing." Frisk said, smiling at me. I smiled back before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close.

Only there was one problem…. I woke up, hearing banging on my door. I was... cuddling a pillow with drool all over it. _D-did I just have a wet dream about the brat? And did I... enjoy it?_ I then realized something that I still refused to say out loud as I felt my face flush red. _I'm in love with the human!_ I banged my skull against the headboard of my bed, frustrated.

A/N: Yeah I know you all enjoyed that last part! Ya little dirty readers! I also know ya probably hate me for it as well! But yes, it t'was only a dream. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter…. I guiltily admit that I enjoyed writing every part. And yes, I used WickedScribbles' tongue idea. But I had permission, so no flagging, please. Please leave a review down below if ya wish.

Love, Fluffydragon sensei


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: games and otps

A/N: Hi everyone! I have been so busy this entire week and just got time on Thursday to actually finish writing this chapter. I had actually started writing it on Monday, but I procrastinated until like 11:00 pm est. Then the next two days I was busy with college! Yay! So yeah this chapter was due last week but i'm posting it this week. I also wanted to thank jpangel97 for giving me the idea for this chapter. And thank you everyone else for all your lovely reviews. I do read them trust me I do and I love getting your positive feedback. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I hafta do this every chapter? Yes? Fine! I don't own undertale or any of its characters. They all belong to Toby Fox who is by now probably rocking back and forth in a corner crying "What have I done?" because of what I and many other fangirls have come up with involving his game.

Third person prov

Undyne was furiously banging on Sans door, trying to wake the short skeleton up. While Frisk and Flowey were sitting on the couch and Papyrus was trying to get them to eat more of his breakfast spaghetti, which was just spaghetti, but he put eggs in it.

"Wake up, ya nerd! Ya can masturbate later! Papyrus said yer not allowed to sleep in two days in a row." She said before jumping down to the living room from the second floor. Landing right next to Frisk.

Unbeknown to the party downstairs Sans was blushing as he scurried out of bed and got dressed.

"HUMAN! I THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS INSISTS THAT YOU FINISH EATING YOUR BREAKFAST! " The skeleton said standing in the kitchen doorway with an apron on that said bad to the bone.

"No thank you Paps. I couldn't possibly eat anymore of your delicious breakfast spaghetti." Frisk said smiling while Flowey tried not to gag at the taste of the food still in his mouth.

"We don't have time to eat anymore! I have to show off my new Bestie to Alphys." Undyne said grinning widely, showing off all her sharp teeth.

Sans about this time had already walked downstairs and was drinking mustard from the bottle again. Mostly just watching the scene unfold in front of him and trying not to think of the dream he had last night.

"C'mon punk! Let's get this show on the road! " Undyne shouted running out the front door.

Frisk smiled and followed behind her only to get separated a mile away from snowdin. Apparently Papyrus didn't want to be replaced as Frisk's best friend so they went off and started doing weird challenges again. Sans had to go to Chilby's for some real breakfast, but ended up following his brother instead and Frisk and Flowey were currently walking through waterfalls looking at the scenery. Well seeing as they had no idea how to get to hot lands at the moment, looking around didn't seem to be hurting anyone.

After a few minutes of walking Frisk had ended up outside of where Undyne's house used to be and looked around for a sign that might point her in the right direction.

"Hey you're that human right?" said a yellow dinosaur with no arms and wearing a similar red and black stripped shirt as Frisk's.

"Um yes. My name is Frisk, and this here is Flowey." She said smiling at the other monster.

"I don't really care what your names are, but since you mentioned them i might as well tell you mine. It's monster kid, or Jimmy." Kid said now standing in front of the two friends.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jimmy, but we really need to get going." Flowey said smiling anxiously.

"Actually, could you tell us how to get to hot lands?" Frisk asked stepping slightly closer to the armless monster.

Why don't you just get a lift from that weird boat lady...man? Over there." He said tilting his head towards a boat dock with said boat person waiting. "They should be able take you there alot faster." Jimmy said looking away bored.

"Oh, thank you Jimmy." Frisk said kissing his cheek before heading to the boat lady/man? Leaving a blushing yellow monster behind. Who then started running in the opposite direction only to face plant into the ground, but quickly got back up and continued running.

"Yo ho ho, Where would you like to go?" they said looking at the pair.

"Hot lands please." Frisk said smiling and getting on the weirdly shaped boat.

"Very well." They said and started paddling the boat towards hot lands. "Yo ho yo ho! Beware the man that speaks in hands!" ( I had to put this in here!) They said as the boat stopped and Frisk and Flowey got off.

Frisk gave the boat person a nice tip before waving goodbye and heading towards a giant building with the words Lab written on the front of it. Flowey had a bad feeling about this place but didn't comment on it. Frisk walked in the lab and the door closed behind them leaving them both in complete darkness. The only light coming from a giant computer monitor and it seemed whoever was using it had been watching Frisk and Flowey for quite some time now . Actually it was watching them right now.

"Is that fish lady's friend a stalker or something?" Flowey asked as a light got turned on and they could see again.

"Oh, darnit! You weren't supposed to show up yet!" Said a short yellow dinosaur wearing red and black stripped shirt and black jeans under an oversized lab coat. She was also wearing these weird glasses with swirls in them.

"Oh it doesn't matter! What matters is that if he finds you its all over!" she said.

"If who finds us? Oh i'm Frisk by the way and this is Flowey." Frisk said smiling a little nervously due to hearing loud banging coming from behind a wall.

"Oh god, oh god! this isn't good. Okay look, i kinda made a robot that originally built to entertain…. but i also added a feature to where he might also kill any humans he see's on sight…. And i was going to get rid of that feature, but you had to show up on the day i decided to disable the feature. Alphys." Alphys said as the banging continued.

"Um… what is that sound co-" Flowey said before he was completely cut off by the wall next to them breaking, and a four armed square robot came rolling out.

"Oh yes! And welcome Beauties, to Mettatons Death Game Show! I your gorgeous host will now introduce our players! Please tell us your names." Mettaton said rolling up next to Frisk and Flowey, and holding a microphone out to them.

"I'm Frisk, and this is Flowey." Frisk said as an applause came out of thin air and confetti fell from the sky.

"Nice name Darlings! Now let's go over the rules! Well the main rule is not to die! if you answer a question wrong you die! If you answer correctly you get another question! Lets begin!"

Flowey was confused by the whole ordeal and Alphys wasn't really much help either. All she did was sit there kinda quietly, and moved her hands in a weird way. Still Frisk somehow managed to get all the answers right. Well until Alphys Started blurting out an answer for a question for an anime show? and Mettaton stopped her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your not helping the human are you Alphys?' He asked wagging a finger at her. alphys shook her head no.

"Well since Alphys is so smart! I shall ask a question she is sure to know the answer to! Who does Alphys have a crush on?"

A: Undyne B: Obviously Undyne

C: Seriously Undyne D: Admit it's Undyne already!" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Uh D?" Frisk asked confused, looking at a blushing Alphys.

"Very good! That is correct! Alphys has always had a crush on Undyne! Seriously girl either tell her your feelings or get a life." Mettaton said boredly before switching back to his game show voice. Well that's all we have time for this episode! See all you Beauties in my next episode! And always remember to try to Be as gorgeous as me! Bye!" He said before a jet pack showed up on his back and he flew through the ceiling.

"Dammit! That's the third time this week!" Alphys said still blushing from the last question. She then turned towards Frisk and Flowey.

"Well that was a thing. Welcome I guess…." She said walking to the computer monitor, and messing with some things. turning back she handed Frisk a new phone that had texting and apps.

"Here i noticed your phone was ancient and updated it. i also sign you up for the greatest network in the underground. Now for Mettaton, there is no doubt he will continue to harass you."

"Thanks for the phone, and how can we avoid dealing with him?" Frisk asked putting the phone in her pocket.

"You can't simple as that, just put up with him a while longer. i'm pretty sure he will get bored eventually and leave you alone." She said looking away nervously.

"Um…. okay?" Flowey said looking sort of bored himself. He also wondered what happened to the weird fish lady and the to skeletons.

Meanwhile, back in Waterfall….

Sans had no idea in hell how he got dragged into following his brother and Undyne fighting again but here they were fighting.

"Hey ya two! In case ya haven't noticed! Yer Bestie left an hours ago and is probably already at the lab by now." Sans said gaining both their attention.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER SANS!? I SWEAR YOU CAN BE SO USELESS SOMETIMES!" Papyrus said before picking sans up and running in the direction of Alphys' lab. Undye already running ahead.

When they had finally arrived Neither Alphys or Frisk were anywhere to be seen, but the trio could hear death by glamour playing very loudly and followed the sound and were soon standing in front of a stage.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! METTATON GOT AN UPGRADE! WE HAVE GOT TO WATCH THIS!" Papyrus said dropping his brother and running to be in the front row. And Undyne was standing next to him cheering Frisk on.

Sans stood up in time to see Frisk get flung against a wall. And his left eye instantly glowed bright red in anger. 'No one fucks with Frisk! Except for me!' He thought about to summon his gaster blasters only to see that the tumbleweed was out of his pot and was in front of the unconscious girl with a look of pure evil on his face.

"HoW dArE YoU! ShE wAs OnLy tRyiNg tO bE YoU're FriEnd! HaHAhAhaHahAHa! WeLl NoW YoU GeT tO dEaL wItH ME!" Flowey said with a voice full of pure evil. It even scared Undyne.

"OoOh, I kNow HoW tO GeT rEvEngE! I'lL sTarT bY TeaRiNg YoU tO PieCes! HehE! AfTer aLl, In tHis WoRld It'S KiLl oR bE KiLlEd! HahAHahAhaHAhA!" He said laughing menacingly.

Mettaton had actually stumbled back and was trying to get away from the deranged flower that had seemed so nice and innocent before now. Before he could get far enough though Flowey had snared him in vines and was pulling him back and laughing evilly the entire time. Metta ton quickly shielded his face as more vines came towards him.

But before Flowey could attack the robot Frisk had started hugging the flower.

"Flowey! Stop, i'm okay! I'm not hurt! So please stop!" Frisk said as she continued to hug him.

"bUt Frisk, he was going to kill you. I can't let that happened to someone as sweet as you." Flowey said with a confused and sad look in his face.

"Flowey, there is good in him, besides I think he is more scared of you right now than trying to kill me. Let him go." She said hugging Flowey tighter. He compiled letting the robot go and going back to his normal size back in the flower pot.

Mettaton stood up and slowly walked towards the two but stayed three feet away from the flower just to be safe.

"I'm terribly sorry Darling, I went to far with that last pose, but if it makes you happy, I got over 10,000 views on this episode. And I was just kidding about taking over the surface. The truth is, monsters need me down here, i'm the only source of entertainment they have. Also who else would be able to annoy Alphys like me? So Human I say we call it a day and go home." Mettaton said smiling and holding out two of his arms.

Frisk ran and hugged mettaton tightly. Surprising the robot, who quickly hugged her back, only to let go a few seconds later after catching a glimpse of Sans glaring at him. He was not about to mess with that particular skeleton. Mettaton had heard stories about him from Undyne. 'I wonder if he likes this human more than just friends.' He asked himself. Before he could ponder more on the question, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and sans were running towards them. Well Sans wasn't running, but he still got there at the same time as the other three. Mettaton couldn't help noticing that the short skeleton was standing a bit closer to the girl than everyone else. so did Flowey and Alphys, but no one commented on it.

"HUMAN! YOU DID GREAT! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM VERY PROUD OF YOU. EVEN IF I WAS ACTUALLY CHEERING FOR METTATON. AND YOU TINY FLOWER ARE A LOT STRONGER THAN I FIRST THOUGHT. I SHOULD KEEP YOU AROUND MORE OFTEN! YOU MIGHT TEACH MY BROTHER HOW TO FIGHT BETTER!" Papyrus said roughly patting both on the head.

"Oh, you were cheering for me Beautiful? Thank you. actually you're quite handsome." Mettaton said hugging Papyrus, and making the skeleton blush and sputter for words.

"I knew my Bestie could win!And the little flower is pretty scary. Not that I was scared or anything! Fu hu hu hu!" Undyne said before she and Papyrus started arguing who was her best friend again.

"That was a close one. I'm glad you're okay though. I won't be so lucky. Especially when King Asgore finds out I let you pass Mettaton and I." Alphys said fidgeting nervously.

"I'm okay guys really. Thank you for worrying about me." Frisk said smiling at everyone.

Sans just stood there watching everyone interact with the girl, he no longer could deny his feelings for. So he was surprised, when said girl walked up to him hugged him. He blushed a bright red and awkwardly patted her back.

"He- hey kid, why ya huggin' me?" He asked looking away.

"Even if you didn't say anything, thank you Sans for caring about me." Frisk said smiling at him before kissing his forehead and walking away to join the others a slight blush brushing her cheeks.

Sans blush returned tenfold and the hearts were shining brightly in his pupils. ' She kissed my forehead….. SHE KISSED MY FOREHEAD!' Sans screamed in this mind, completely dorking out and didn't notice that Flowey was watching him as was Mettaton who had seen the kiss to the forehead.

"Oh, I just remembered! Alphys and I usually go to Blookys to play poker every Friday. I think we should invite Frisk and her little flower to come play as well." Mettaton said devising a plan in his mind to get Sans and the human together.

"Well only if she wants too." Alphys said stealing a glance towards Undyne.

"Of course, Mr tall and handsome has to come as well. And if Sans and Undyne want to tag along, I won't object either." He said grabbing Papyrus' arm causing the skeleton to blush again and sputter even more.

"Great idea. this way i can prove i'm her best friend, by beating all of you in poker." Undyne said grabbing Alphys and papyrus and dragged them along with mettaton towards Waterfall. Frisk picked Flowey up and followed them with Sans following her, still dorking out in his head over the kiss.

As everyone was walking Flowey got passed to Papyrus while Frisk whispered to the Echo flowers and telling everyone jokes. Sans wasn't paying attention to anyone, still caught up in his thoughts. So it was a surprise when he looked up Frisk was hanging upside down from a low branch and he was walking under the same branch only to feel soft lips touch his teeth briefly before pain hit and they were both on the ground and Alphys was screaming like a fangirl in the background. Of course she was quickly tuned out as he focused on the pain and looked down to see Frisk sitting on him and covering her mouth in pain. He quickly sat up and removed her hands to look at her mouth. Which caused Alphys and Mettaton to start Fangirl screaming and yell Moe!

"Dammit woman! stop moving so I can see." He ordered and grabbing her chin and looking at her mouth. she wasn't bleeding and none of her teeth were missing. Thank god.

Frisk blushed as she was being examined. Mostly because of the way Sans was staring at her mouth and that the accidental kiss actually felt really electrifying, before it turned into pain. She just hoped Sans wouldn't notice her looking at his mouth. When she actually stopped and got a good look at the shorter skeleton. He was actually really handsome, and looked pretty hot especially with the gold tooth he had. 'Wait what?' she asked herself before being brought back to reality when she heard Flowey talking to her.

"Are you okay Frisk?" He asked worried about his dear friend and glaring at Sans.

"I'm fine, thanks to Sans, who checked on me." She said smiling at said skeleton making him blush again.

Sans had noticed the tumbleweed glaring at him, but he just helped Frisk up and walked away, flipping the flower a bird and smirking as he did. This just made Flowey stick his tongue out at him, as Frisk picked him up again and continued walking to blookys house.

A/N: Sorry for the really late update and the somewhat cliffhanger. But yeah blooky in the next chapter as well as poker. i would have put this up yesterday but my wifi was out till ten this morning. Anyway if ya have any questions about my fanfiction or want to see the cover art for this story you can do so on my tumblr. Here is the link below!

askunderfellsans

Thanks for reading, and being patient with me.

Love Fluffy Dragon sensei


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let the Chips Fall Where They May

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and suggestions. I do read them and I do include them in my story. As for the updates of my chapters, I will be updating only on Saturday or Sunday depending on the length and whenever my friends literally decide to drag me away from writing. Again sorry about the last update and the length in which it took to post. I had to edit the last chapter myself and probably did a horrible job. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own undertale or any of its characters. All credit goes to Toby Fox.

Third person pov

When they had finally arrived at Blooky's house, Mettaton didn't even bother to knock and just walked inside. Everyone else followed behind.

"Blooky! Alphys and I have arrived with some friends to play poker!" Mettaton said hugging the angry looking ghost and spinning him around.

"Gee great, more people I don't like." Blooky said in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes.

Everyone else piled into the living room where a table was already set up and sat down. Of course Mettaton sat in between his cousin and Papyrus. While Undyne and Alphys sat next to each other leaving Frisk and Sans to sit next to each other. Flowey decided to get some much needed rest and didn't want to play the game so he sat at the computer desk and fell asleep.

"So, um how do you play poker?" Frisk asked Sans since he was sitting next to her.

This caused everyone to look at her with surprised looks on their faces. Even Blooky looked surprised.

"Did I say something wrong? " She asked looking at everyone.

"Ya don't know how to play? Well sweetheart, I guess I will have to teach ya the basics." Sans said before explaing the basics of poker and how to play.

"Do ya understand now toots?" He asked as Blooky shuffled the deck and passed them out to everyone.

"Yeah I think I understand. Thanks for explaining Sans." She said smiling. What they didn't know was that Frisk already knew how to play poker and had mastered the game, but what was the harm in pretending she didn't just play a little prank on the prankster.

"Great then let's get started dweebs!" Undyne yelled before picking up her cards, and examining them.

As everyone looked over their cards and placed their bets on the table, Blooky told everyone to show their cards. Undyne had a par, Alphys had nothing, Papyrus had a straight, Metatton had three of a kind, Blooky had a flush, and Sans had a full house.

"Alright punk! Your Turn." Undyne said as everyone looked at Frisk.

Frisk smiled as she layed down a Royal Flush. Then continued to smile as she took all the chips and dragged them towards herself. Everyone else was shocked and sans mumbled something about beginners luck as the game continued.

After thirty more rounds Frisk won all the chips Blooky had thrown down his cards in frustration and anger, while Sans just sat there with his mouth wide open. Frisk gently closed his mouth and patted his head smiling.

"Your going to catch flies if you keep your mouth wide open like that Sans." She said softly as he blushed a dark red and turned his eyes away.

"Darling, why didn't you tell me you were a natural at playing poker." Mettaton said picking Frisk up and spinning her around in circles.

"Mettaton! Put me down! You're making me dizzy!" She said trying to escape his hold.

In the mix of the room spinning, Frisk caught a glimpse of Sans left eye glowing as she was suddenly lifted out of the robot's hold and held above the skeleton's head instead.

San wasc pretty surprised when the tall robot picked up Frisk before anger set in. No one touched his Frisk except him! Using his magic he levitated the dizzy girl above his head before sending a death glare towards Mettaton, who in turn gave him a knowing smirk. Sans growled as he set Frisk down and push her behind him.

"Uhg! If your going to fight, do it at your house, not mine." Blooky said putting his headphones on.

"He's right. Hey kiddo, wanna go to Chilby's?" Sans ask ignoring Mettaton's and everyone else that was looking at him.

"Okay, sounds good." Frisk said smiling as she went to go grab Flowey.

"Hey Punk! Actually, Paps and I need the little flower guy to be a judge of our spaghetti. So you and Sans go on ahead and eat alright?" Undyne said picking up Flowey who looked at her confused.

"Oh, Alright! Have fun Flowey!" Frisk said smiling, as Sans and her walked out the door and towards Chilby's.

Flowey watched them go and waved as he was picked up by the fish lady.

"Let's get this spaghetti contest started!" Undyne said as she headed towards the door.

"Not at my house your not!" Alphys yelled running after them.

" _THEN AT THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HOUSE! "_ He said as he walked towards snowdin.

Sorry for the short chapter you guy's! I've been super stressed this last month and a half with college and exam's coming up… It's just been hell. I would like to thank all of you for being so patient with me as well. I really do appreciate it. But like I said I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday! And thanks again for hanging in there with me.

Love fluffydragon sensei


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: date and a dark past.

A/N: slowly pushes chapter into place and runs back to room. Please don't kill me! College is doing enough of that already and that's why I haven't been updating lately and I left ya'll with a short chapter last time and I felt terrible not being able to update since. I promise to make this one long well at least 8 pages worth anyway. So please enjoy and I also wanted to thank everyone for their continued support and being patient with my procrastinating ass.

WARNING: dark history and domestic abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own undertale or any of its characters. Only the story itself.

Third Person Pov

When they arrived at Chillby's Sans pointed to an empty booth and they both sat down. Frisk grabbed a menu and looked at the options as Sans pretended to look at his own, but he already knew it by heart. And speaking of hearts, the ones in his eyes were looking directly at Frisk. He quickly turned away when she spoke though.

"Sans?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Sans said looking back at her.

"I asked if this was a date?" Frisk asked blushing lightly.

"Wh-what?! No way. What made ya think that? I mean….um it's not like yer not attractive or anything! I mean… Never mind forget what I said. Sure it's a date." He said blushing and staring down at the table as Chillby walked up to take their orders.

Frisk smiled as she pointed to the burger and fries and asked for a glass of soda. Sans ordered his regular meal and glared at Chillby, who he noticed was checking Frisk out before he went to the back to make their order.

' _Asshole should keep his eyes to himself if he doesn't want someone to rip'em out of his head!'_

Sans and Frisk sat in awkward silence, not looking at each other as Chillby gave them their orders and and set an extra bottle of ketchup and mustard on the table. Frisk thanked him before grabbing the ketchup and mustard and putting them on her burger.

Sans sipped on his mustard and ate his fries as he watched her eat.

"You really like mustard huh Sans?" She asked as she got mustard on her cheek.

"Huh? Yeah." He said as he licked his thumb and wiped the mustard off her cheek, then licked the mustard off his thumb.

Frisk blushed a deep red as Sans did the same, only after did he realized what just happened.

"Um….sorry about that sweetheart. Guess I wasn't thinking…. Like I said. I really like mustard."

"It's alright," she said as she went back to eating.

When they finished eating, Sans and Frisk walked back towards his and Papyrus' house; Frisk said she hadn't showered in days and would really like to feel and smell clean again. (That had one heck of an awkward conversation for the two of them.)

Sans said she could use their bathroom and went to get her a towel and a change of clothes while her regular outfit was washing. When he came back he knocked on the door, only hearing the shower running and the door was locked, so he teleported in and quietly set the towel and clothes down before turning towards the door to teleport out again. But not before he saw Frisk's naked back. He blushed a deep red as he noticed the water running down her skin before teleporting out, getting out of there before she decided to turn around. Though right before he did, he noticed what looked like a series of jagged scars all across her back.

Leaning against the outside of the bathroom door Sans wondered about the scars. They hadn't look new either so they couldn't have been from some other monster, even if they had been, Frisk had eaten enough monster food that any relatively new injures would have healed immediately. There would have been no chance for scars to form. Before he could ponder anymore about it he heard the sound of shower turning off and Frisk getting out.

"Sans? Is that you out there?" She asked as she opened the door wearing the clothes that he set out for her.

"Oh, heh. Yeah it's me sweetheart." He replied as he rubbed the back of his skull and looked away.

"Anyway… it's been a long day, why don't we watch some TV."

Frisk nodded but was suspicious of Sans, she could tell he was hiding something from her, but decided not to confront him at the moment. She followed him downstairs and to the couch, sat down and silently stared at the television.

Frisk Pov

After about an hour of sitting and glancing at Sans every once in awhile, I finally got annoyed and stood up, taking a stand in front of the skeleton so he would have no choice but to look at me.

"Sans, is there something you're hiding from me?" I asked as he avoided looking at my face. 'Now why would he do that if he wasn't hiding something? Or maybe he saw something and doesn't want to tell me?' I thought to myself as Sans finally turned looked at me.

"How am I the one hidin' things, when yer the one that has been hidin' the scars on yer back Frisk?" his voice was concerned and bit angry, though I clearly saw the hurt in his eyes as he said the last part.

I stepped back with surprise written all over my face, 'How does he know about those?'

"How?" I asked blantly not looking at him, hair covering my eyes.

"When ya were taking yer shower, I was leaving ya some fresh clothes and saw the scars." He replied as I plopped back down on the couch. (Sometime later that night as I went over this conversation only then would I realize what Sans had said and by god would I blush hotter than the molten lava of Hotland at the thought that Sans had seen me naked.)

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, neither of us saying anything. Sans finally broke the tension.

"Sweetheart… How'd ya get those scars?" He asked. I felt his gaze on me as I sighed.

"It happened a long time ago…...but I still remember it like it was yesterday," I said as the memories flashed in my mind.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I was about three years old when it first happened…

 _Flashback_

" _It's your fault he's never at home! And you're fault when he's always drunk!" my mother said as she slapped me._

 _I didn't know how else to respond besides crying. That only caused her anger to rise and to hit me again. I was so scared, and when my father returned he would get mad at me too. That's when the whipping began._

 _He would whip my back with anything that he could find. Usually it was his leather belt._

" _You're pathetic! I should've had a boy! But no, I got a weak girl instead!"_

 _This continued until I was seven years old. I had stopped talking and got bullied at school. The other kids would beat me up and take my lunch and when I got home I got beat again for being beat up at school._

 _I hated them._

 _All of them._

 _The kids, my parents, even the teachers. I couldn't stand them, couldn't take it anymore! That's when I decided to run away. I didn't get very far before a police officer found me and was going to take me home. But I wouldn't talk so he took me to the police station instead._

 _I didn't want to go home. I didn't cry either. I learned crying led to much worse and more severe beatings. The police tried to get me to talk. They even sent in a female police officer._

 _About after an hour they finally got some paper and a pen and told me to write down my address._

 _I remember how I hard I'd gripped the pen, like it was my lifeline, heck I'm surprised I didn't break it. I wrote down my name, but instead of my address I told them about the scars and bruises on my back. Only then did I write down the address._

" _Frisk do you have any other relatives?"_

 _I shook my head no._

 _That night was the best day of my life because my abusive parents were arrested and put in jail. I was sent to the orphanage where I stayed until I was eight years old and got adopted._

 _I still refused to talk and kept to myself, but my new family was very patient with me and didn't get mad at me like I had expected them to. Even when I would wake up crying from a nightmare I had and lashed out at them, they still showed me nothing but kindness. They would come into my room and hold me, tell me everything was going to be okay, that I was safe._

 _After a while I started to believe them._

 _On my ninth birthday I finally started talking again._

" _Thank you," who knew those two simple words would make my new parents so happy._

 _My adopted parents died in a car accident two years ago. But I loved them like they were my real parents. It's because of them I slowly began to feel that things do get better and that although I was treated so terribly I still saw hope in people. Even bad ones. I started to believe that everyone deserved a second chance._

 _It was around the anniversary of when they died I decided to go hiking on Mt Ebot. I didn't believe the rumors about it so I wasn't scared, and that's all I remembered before I woke up._

 _End of flashback_

I sat there silently after telling my story. I nearly jumped when I felt Sans wipe away tears I didn't even know were there.

"Man Frisk, ya really are a wonderful person. And whoever those people were they were the real monsters, damn fuckers," he said as he hugged me.

That's when the floodgates opened and I sobbed into his shoulder. I don't remember the last I'd ever cried this hard, then again I'd been a long time since I had to tell anyone this story, guess memories like that are painful regardless of how much time has gone by. I'm not sure how long we sat there but Sans just rubbed my back and told it was going to be okay.

"I promise, I will never let any harm come to ya ever again Frisk," I felt his hold on me tighten, like his body was trying to prove to me how serious he was being. How _determined_ he was to keep this promise.

"Thank you Sans, that means a lot." I said blushing a little at how close he was to my face.

"Ya don't hafta to thank me sweetheart, I meant what I said." Sans said smiling softly at me. I returned the smile.

"So does that mean we're friends now?" I asked as I wiped away any remaining tears.

"Think of it as we're close personal friends." He said as he handed me a tissue.

"Alright. It definitely sounds better than acquaintances."

"Just don't tell anyone that I have a soft side. I got a reputation to uphold." He said trying to act tough again.

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me."

HI EVERYONE! Long time no writing. But thank you all got your lovely comments. This chapter was edited by JPAngel97. (Sup everybody ^_^) Thank you so much! Please read and review! Thank you so much!

Love fluffydragon sensei


End file.
